A distributed system generally includes many loosely coupled computers, each of which typically includes a computing resource (e.g., one or more processors) and/or storage resources (e.g., memory, flash memory, and/or disks). A distributed storage system overlays a storage abstraction (e.g., key/value store or file system) on the storage resources of a distributed system. In the distributed storage system, a server process running on one computer can export that computer's storage resources to client processes running on other computers. Remote procedure calls (RPC) may transfer data from server processes to client processes. Alternatively, Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) primitives may be used to transfer data from server hardware to client processes.